


The Lady

by prettyinpinklemonade



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mild Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinpinklemonade/pseuds/prettyinpinklemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rebekah character piece through the lens of sex with siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Something I needed to get out of my brain. I don't claim quality.

When she wants a good time, Rebekah goes to Kol. Though others might imagine him the dominant, she had no troubles plying him beneath her fingers. She can ride him, claw him, bite him, however she wants it, and he will enjoy it as much as she.

When she wants to lose control, Rebekah goes to Elijah. He's honorable enough to trust, but far more kinky than one would expect. His commands are terse, seldom more than a single word.

"Suck."

"Beg."

"Come."

She obeys, with little more than his name on her lips.

When she hates herself, Rebekah goes to Finn. He's not always receptive, but when he is, he does not disappoint. He channels his own self-hatred into every hard, painful thrust. He hates himself all the more afterward, but she finds herself too numb to reach out in comfort.

When she doesn't know where else to go, Rebekah goes to Klaus. Even when she hates him, the desire lingers. She loves him, despite the longing to be free of him. He touches her and she falls into his bed, exhausted by the time the morning's light seeps into the room and her eyes finally drift shut.

Everything changes with the revelation that is Freya. Her sister is all soft kisses and gentle touches, without expectation or demand. Rebekah is caught so off guard, a part of herself resurfaces that she thought perished with her humanity. She giggles, cheeks aglow like the young girl she once was. Though hesitant, she finds herself more and more drawn into Freya's arms, not by need or by force, but by the simple joy of her presence.

She's starting to believe the sister she never knew existed is the one she's searched for all along.


End file.
